Sonia Nevermind/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Sonia Nevermind.png|Character Design Profile from the ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair in-game Art Gallery ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Sonia's design in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Profile Sonia.png|Sonia's character profile in the Blu-ray box set for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Ultimate Despair - Nekomaru Nidai and Sonia Nevermind.png|Sonia and Nekomaru's Ultimate Despair design in the Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' prototype sonia.jpg|Sonia's beta design. Sonia beta.jpg|Sonia's beta design (2). Sonia beta.png|Sonia's beta design (3). Sonia bet1.png|Sonia's beta design (3). Early Sonia.png|Sonia's early design. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening_1.png|Sonia, Nekomaru, Kazuichi, Akane and Gundham In the Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening.png| Sonia, Nekomaru, Kazuichi, Akane and Gundham in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Sonia praising Chisa.png|Sonia praises Chisa for being prepared. Yukizome's intro.jpg|Sonia saw her homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome in high spirit. Sonia's impressed.jpg|Sonia eagerly wanted to join Chisa's effort to gather her classmates. Class restrained Owari.jpg|Sonia and the others captured Akane Owari. Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Sonia lured Kazuichi Soda into her trap. Sonia zoomed out.jpg|Sonia attempted to run away from Kazuichi slowly. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Sonia and her classmates visited Animal Shade. Class 77th.jpg|Sonia gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Episode 02 Sonia Mikan care for PE Teacher.png|Sonia and Mikan Tsumiki taking care of their unconscious teacher. The girls playing Bomber Guy.png|Sonia playing Bomber Guy game with Mikan, Chiaki Nanami and Mahiru Koizumi. Sonia hugging Nanami.jpg|Sonia expressing her gratitude towards Chiaki for being so understanding to her classmates. Nanami's story.jpg|Sonia listened to Chiaki's story about her one of her favorite game. Episode 03 The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|Sonia sadly watches Mahiru cry onto Hiyoko. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Sonia and her classmates surprise their teacher. Chiaki is praised.PNG|Sonia praising Chiaki for her work ethic. Chisa class reunion.png|Sonia attends Chisa's welcome back party. Tanaka and Sonia in sync.jpg|Sonia and Gundham welcoming Chisa back. Episode 07 Tanaka's Grizner.jpg|Sonia and the others looking at Gundham Grizner. Sonia impressed.jpg|Sonia and the others surprised seeing Gundham's Grizner in their classroom. Mahiru, Sonia, Kazuichi, Teruteru Ibuki.jpeg|Sonia and her classmates watch Gundham Tanaka demonstrate his control over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 10 Sonia, Peko, Fuyuhiko crying.PNG|Sonia mesmerized and crying while watching Chiaki's execution. Class 77.jpg|Chiaki reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|Sonia crying after watching Chiaki's execution. Class 77 Despair.png|Sonia and her classmates falling into despair after being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Sonia.JPG|Sonia telling how happy she was to be part of the class. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Brainwashed Class 77-B's graduation ceremony. Sonia despair.PNG|Sonia watching the chaos that she is helping to cause. Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. Festival.png|Festival. Summer Sleep.jpg|Field trip. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. In Beach.jpg|In a beach. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Flowerfriends.png|At the park. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Sonia and Mahiru as Ultimate Despair members.jpg|Sonia and Mahiru Koizumi as a member of the Ultimate Despair. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Blue Nagito 77-B.png|Sonia listened to Nagito Komaeda's dramatic speech. Soda Sonia Phone.png|Sonia taking photo with Kazuichi Soda. Nagito Sonia Fuyuhiko Funeral.png|Sonia volunteered herself to join Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's cause to capture the World Destroyer. Sonia Firearms.png|Sonia about to launch firerarms aimed at the World Destroyer. Photo RIP Sonia Fuyuhiko.png|Sonia and Fuyuhiko murdered by the World Destroyer. Renewal Nagito.png|Sonia and the Remnants of Despair awaken from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Sonia and her classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. BoardingOff Jabberwock.png|Sonia and her classmates already waiting for Nagito's arrival. Hajime Loves Boats.png|Sonia smiling as Hajime extends his hand to Nagito. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Sonia smiling.PNG|Sonia praising Kazuichi's effort. Class 77-B.jpg|Sonia and her classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Sonia and her classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Sonia pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. |-| DR2= =''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Opening Danganronpa 2 Sonia Nevermind Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Sonia Nevermind Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Sonia Nevermind True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Sonia Nevermind True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Introduction Danganronpa 2 Sonia Nevermind English Game Introduction.png|Talent (English) Danganronpa 2 Sonia Nevermind Talent Intro Japanese.png|Talent (Japanese) Prologue Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png|Inside a mysterious classroom Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (1).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (2).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png|The start of the Killing School Trip Chapter 1 Danganronpa 2 - Girls-Only Gathering Event.png|Girls-Only Gathering Event bonus scene Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the party.png|The party Danganronpa 2 CG - A photo of the party (2).png|A photo of the party Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (1).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) Chapter 2 Danganronpa 2 CG - Sonia Nevermind's beach attire.png|Arriving at the diner Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (1).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) Danganronpa 2 CG - The students and Fuyuhiko's injuries.png|Tending to an injured Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Chapter 3 Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Sonia and the others at the fireworks party. reactions about Nekomaru.jpg|Sonia reacting to Nekomaru Nidai's new appearance. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Sonia riding a rollercoaster for the first time. Class_77_on_Monokuma_train.jpg|Sonia and the others raiding a train heading to the Funhouse. Chapter 5 Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Sonia finding out the bombs are fireworks.png|Sonia and Monomi seeing the fake fireworks. Chapter 6 Event 170 (1).png|Sonia motivated by Hajime Hinata's words (1). Event 170 (2).png|Sonia motivated by Hajime's words (2). SDR2 cast graduation.jpg|Sonia and the other survivors activated the Forced Shutdown. Farewell.jpg|Sonia and the other survivors as the virtual world falls apart. Report Card Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1 Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2 Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3 Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4 Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5 Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6 Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Page 7. |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of ''Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 4 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 4; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 4 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 4; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nankoku Zetsubou Carnival Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nankoku Zetsubō Carnival! (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island manga (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Triple Bullet Danganronpa Tsubamemaru Watarizora Collection (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Triple Bullet (Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE (2015) Soniastage.jpg|Sonia's (Jamie Natsuki) Full Outfit in the play. Stagesonia.jpg|Sonia doing her signature pose. Stagegroup.jpg|Sonia with Nagito Komaeda, Kazuichi, Hajime, Mahiru, Teruteru Hanamura, Ultimate Imposter and Gundham Tanaka. Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE 2017 Stage 2017 Sonia Nevermind.jpg|Kurumi Nakada as Sonia. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed ''Danganronpa 1.2 Sonia's offcial art frtom the DR Reload handbook.png|Official art of Sonia from the Danganronpa Reload artbook. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' promo art. (More Info Needed) Danganronpa Reload official art Sonia and Sayaka.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art with Sayaka Maizono. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) Danganronpawallpaper8.jpg|Official art from the Danganronpa 1.2. Reload. Danganronpawallpaper4.jpg|Offical art from the Danganronpa 1.2 Reload. ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast. ''Danganronpa 3 Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. DR3 regular cover side despair volume 2.jpg|Sonia, Kazuichi, Gunham, and Four Dark Devas of Destruction on Despair Arc's volume 2 cover. Sidehopecover.jpg|Sonia and Class 77-B on the cover of Despair Arc and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (3).jpg|October 2017 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (Japanese) - Sonia Nevermind.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/2:' [http://danganronpa.com/2/ Japanese Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Sonia Nevermind.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/ Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (English) - Sonia Nevermind.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa2/home.html English Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Sonia Nevermind.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website]. Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Sonia Nevermind.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Personality QuizJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Wallpapers Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast PC wallpaper.png|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Merchandise One Coin Mini Sonia Nevermind.jpeg|Minifigure (One Coin Mini Figure Collection) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholder Sonia Nevermind.png|Keychain (Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Chiaki Nanami and Sonia Nevermind.jpg|Strap (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Chiaki Nanami and Sonia Nevermind OOB.jpg|Strap (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) D4 Series Rubberstraps Sonia Nevermind.jpg|Strap (D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection) References ru: Галерея:Сония Невермайнд es:Galería:Sonia Nevermind pl:Galeria:Sonia Nevermind